codename_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Map Hub
Map Hub This is a listing of all the current maps for Codename: CURE, official and custom. Install Instructions Place all maps (.bsp) in your Codename: CURE maps folder/directory, where you will see other similar maps: *'Windows:' C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Codename CURE\cure\maps\ *'Linux:' /home/user1/.steam/steam/SteamApps/common/Codename CURE/cure/maps/ *'Mac:' Library/Application Support/Steam/steamapps/common/Codename CURE/cure/maps Mapping Tutorials *Official Codename: CURE Mapping Resources & Tutorials *Official Codename: CURE Mapping Guide *Adapting HL2 Maps FastDL for Server Hosts Clients Auto-Download from a site instead of your server. Faster with less strain on your server, and less lag. Hoobalugalar_X, the official developer (for those who don't know), has graciously provided a paid server for the FastDL system, at least until he implements a workshop/other download system for the maps. So be sure to thank him even more for Codename: CURE and his dedication to it. *Locate your Codename CURE/cure/server.cfg and add these lines: sv_downloadurl "http://hoobx.com/codenamecure/fastdownload/cure/" sv_allowupload 1 sv_allowdownload 1 *More Info: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=486331092 https://developer.valvesoftware.com/wiki/Sv_downloadurl Official Maps NOTE: These maps should be downloaded automatically via Steam. Download these ONLY if you believe your maps are corrupt, and redownloading the game does not help (Make sure to check the SteamApps folder/directory for any files that might remain after uninstall!). Use Steam's "VERIFY INTEGRITY OF GAME CACHE" system to check if your maps (and other data) downloaded correctly: Right-click on a Steam game in your library -> Properties -> LOCAL FILES tab -> VERIFY INTEGRITY OF GAME CACHE. Map designers should be using some sort of map version system to identify their maps, however the official map makers don't want to, so you may find 2 different versions of a map named the same thing, sadly. Custom Maps New Submissions These are the newest maps in the past month or so! This is where map developers can submit information and links about their maps. All the fields seen in the Custom Maps section below are requested, but no specific formats or sites are required. Please try to follow the general conventions of having the map name be in lower-case and with an appropriate version number after the name (_v1 or similar). The md5 checksum is of the .bsp file itself, NOT the compressed archive it is in, and can be omitted, as can images. The "Source" link should be a link to the Steam forum post that contains the map (preferably in the "Mapping" or "General Discussions" forums of Codename: CURE). The "DirectDL" link is to a file host service. Note that MediaFire has no bandwidth limits, while DropBox has a 10 GB daily bandwidth limit, but any file hosting service without many restrictions is welcome. Maps will remain in this list for at least 1 month, and will be integrated into the Custom Maps list within 1-2 weeks (usually a few days), and will be uploaded to the official FastDL Server at the same time. As such, please try not to submit new versions of the same map until a few days have passed since the previous release, as servers will not be able to keep up, and more significant changes should be present between major versions, including large batches of fixes from extended feedback. *Jun 30 2016 - cbe_neverlosehopehospital - Source: http://steamcommunity.com/app/355180/discussions/5/351660338713746004/ - DirectDL: http://www.mediafire.com/download/9f2r99ofzdz7w7q/cbe_neverlosehopehospital.bsp *Jun 11 2016 - cbe_surv_devroom - Source: http://steamcommunity.com/app/355180/discussions/5/350533172692062129/ - DirectDL: http://www.mediafire.com/download/h9cgqjcl6v5s4ka/cbe_surv_devroom.bsp *May 23 2016 - csv_nova_prospekt_beta1-3 - Source: http://steamcommunity.com/app/355180/discussions/5/451851477874355719/ - DirectDL: http://www.mediafire.com/download/gsugf8c9balu3lh/csv_nova_prospekt_beta1-3.bsp - DirectDL: https://www.dropbox.com/s/g4g6dkecoycrjn8/csv_nova_prospekt_beta1-3.bsp *May 22 2016 - cbe_dust2 - Source: http://steamcommunity.com/app/355180/discussions/5/357286663687767433/ - DirectDL: https://www.mediafire.com/?54qzpsdl0bu8aak *May 17 2016 - cbe_Coast_v2 - Source: http://steamcommunity.com/app/355180/discussions/5/357286532028600649/ - DirectDL: https://www.mediafire.com/?z8pr3odan869ys0 *May 10 2016 - cbe_underwerkz_v3 - Source: http://steamcommunity.com/app/355180/discussions/0/357286033299089268/ - DirectDL: http://www.mediafire.com/download/dy7doawubj13o5u/cbe_underwerkz_v3.rar *May 9 2016 - cbe_Coast - Source: http://steamcommunity.com/app/355180/discussions/5/357285562489844470/ - DirectDL: http://www.mediafire.com/download/03zsfihgmjdg2zs/cbe_Coast.bsp *May 9 2016 - cbe_FortressSurvival - Source: http://steamcommunity.com/app/355180/discussions/5/357285562489844470/ - DirectDL: http://www.mediafire.com/download/d3rg828j82czxm1/cbe_FortressSurvival.bsp Custom Maps Download the top-most version, or usually the highest version of each map, (ex: a v6 instead of a v2). Map designers should be using some sort of map version system to identify their maps. ---- *Note to editors: If you wish to change this table, it is STRONGLY recommended to copy the table from Visual Editing Mode and paste it into a Spreadsheet (known to work in LibreOffice ods spreadsheet), then edit the table there, and then paste a whole new table into the Visual Editing Mode. Be sure to change the top line to the following in the table's Source Editing Mode to make it look nice: {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="0" class="wiki-table wiki-table-selected" style="margin: 1px auto; table-layout: fixed; height: 500px; width: 100%" | align="center" bgcolor="#333333" height="17" style="border-top: 1px solid #000000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: 1px solid #000000; border-right: 1px solid #000000; width: 20%;"|'Map Name' | align="center" bgcolor="#333333" style="border-top: 1px solid #000000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: 1px solid #000000; border-right: 1px solid #000000; width: 10%;"|'Images' | align="center" bgcolor="#333333" style="border-top: 1px solid #000000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: 1px solid #000000; border-right: 1px solid #000000; width: 25%;"|'Map Version' | align="center" bgcolor="#333333" style="border-top: 1px solid #000000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: 1px solid #000000; border-right: 1px solid #000000; width: 20%;"|'Checksums' | align="center" bgcolor="#333333" colspan="2" style="border-top: 1px solid #000000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: 1px solid #000000; border-right: 1px solid #000000; width: 25%;"|'Downloads' OR {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin: 3px auto; height: 500px; width: 100%;"